El filo de una espada,y el amor de una rosa
by belita 15
Summary: El zorro es el hombre mas buscado del pueblo Konoha, culpado de hacer justicia y intentar hacer paz en un mundo lleno de injusticias. Sakura joven traviesa y desobediente . Naruto joven que ama un gran tesoro y otro que intenta olvidar. Hinata una muchacha llena de bondad y portadora de un gran secreto. sasusaku y naruhina Una historia inspirada en el Zorro la Espada y la Rosa
1. Chapter 1

_No se la que soy ni que hice, mi única meta en este mundo es proteger lo que me queda y... eso are¡ _

_PROLOGO _

_Mi historia _

_Corro a través de las murallas de esa estúpida casa, como la detesto, por mi regresaría al campo y seria libre de nuevo...pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora tengo que llegar._

_-no corras tan rápido ¡-grita mi tía de lejos, me da igual tengo que llegar, lo que dijo el estúpido de Yura no puede ser verdad .Llego a las puertas y lo veo ._

_Hay esta ese maldito hombre, me mira de manera fría yo freno de golpe y me planto frente a él ._

_-¡DONDE ESTA MI MADRE!-él no me dice nada, solo me mira indiferente, con esos ojos dorados, como si no le importara mi rostro preocupado -¡ DONDE ESTA MI MADRE MALDICIÓN¡-_

_-sigues siendo un grosero -me dice en modo de desprecio, pero eso me da igual solo quiero ver el rostro de mi madre es la única persona que deseo ver en este momento._

_-pensé que Yura ya te lo había dicho -me miró con una cara llena de satisfacción, maldad y burla, sude frío, esa cara no me gusto -murió-sentí que mi mente se paralizaba, que no pensaba nada, no me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr a través de mis ojos, levante mi mirada y lo vi a los ojos...esos ojos me mostraban burla eso me enfureció._

_-¡ES MENTIRA, LO DICES PARA JODERME ELLA ESTABA BIEN CUANDO ME FUI...ES MENTIRA!-_

_-jajajajaaajajaajajajajaja mírate estas llorando jajaajaja ...si no me crees anda y velo por ti mismo -puso una cara seria -tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que explicartelo -dicho esto se fue por las puertas que hace un momento yo había pasado._

_Sabía que era mentira, estaba seguro, entonces no entendía porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba no me podía mover .era cierto tenía miedo, ese maldito siempre buscaba la manera de joderme o deshacerse de mí, pero porque sentía que esta vez no estaba jodiendome._

_-mi niño no corras así -volteo y era mi tía me había alcanzado -te encontraste a tu padre no es verdad mi niño-la volteo a ver tenía una mirada triste -tienes que ser fuerte pequeño-_

_Esas palabras de mi tía me hicieron correr como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de mi madre tenía que verla tenía que saber que estaba bien, que no había salido a recibirme porque estaba cansada o haciendo algo importante ,necesitaba llegar ,verla ,admirarla ,que me sonriera como me sonrió el día que me fui._

_Llegue a la habitación de mi madre, no estaba, todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie. Esperanzado corrí al jardín, a mamá siempre le gusto cultivar el jardín las flores cuidarlas y admirarlas .Legue al hermoso jardín y ella tampoco estaba, solo estaban los empleados limpiando y cultivando de aquí haya. Al verme llegar todos voltean hacia mí y me miran con tristeza para después regresar su mirada a lo que estaban haciendo._

_-mi pequeño te dije que tenías que ser fuerte -suspiro -Tu mamá está en un lugar mejor, tienes que ser fuerte por ella y por lo que dejo-_

_Me volteo y miro sus hermosos ojos dorados, su cabello lacio y negro lo lleva amarrado en un moño dejando unos mechones a cada lado, su rostro es ovalado, su figura menuda y delicada, si así era mi tía una mujer hermosa y delicada no me puedo imaginar como ella era hermana de ese hombre al que yo llamaba padre. Bajo mi mirada y veo que tiene entre sus brazos un bulto pequeño envuelto en una manta de seda de color blanca, ella se acerca y se paró en frente de mí._

_-ella es tu hermanita...tienes que ser fuerte pequeño tu mamá murió alumbrándole, tienes que cuidar de ella -_

_Abro mis ojos al máximo sorprendido y poco a poco bajo mi mirada hacia aquel bulto , con cuidado mi tía lo destapa ,lo primero que vi fue sus rostro redondo , blanco y son rosadito sus labios pequeños y rosaditos parecía una cerecita ,un lunar en forma re rombo en su frente ,que extrañamente era de color rosa , sus pelusitas rosas en sus cabeza, era hermosa ,y sin duda seria plato suculento para los hombres en el futuro .Lentamente vi como comenzó abrir sus ojos esos ojos eran hermosos tenían la misma forma que los míos pero los de ella eran verdes ,no ,eran más que verdes eran dos esmeraldas relucientes hermosas y llenas de inocencia ,me miraban con curiosidad pero momentos después me sonrió como si supera quien era yo ._

_-es linda no?, se parece mucho a tu madre pero tiene los mismos ojos que tu -sonrió -sin duda será hermosa en el futuro, solo espero que no sea como tu una completa revoltosa jajá -me miro -no la odies ella no tiene la culpa que Rin haya muerto -_

_-como se llama?-fue lo único que dije _

_-no tiene nombre, nadie se lo apuesto -me dijo con tristeza _

_-SI LO TIENE- voltee y vi a mi molesta hermanastra era muy parecida a mi amada tía solo que ella tenía los mismos ojos que su asqueroso padre llenos de maldad y rencor, lamentablemente yo me veía obligado a llamar padre a aquel ser -SE LLAMA ´´ASESINA´´ -sonrió con maldad y al igual que su padre mira asía mis ojos con burla, aquella niña de escasos 6 años era capaz de tener maldad en su corazón._

_-¡YUKI! - mi tía la reprendió -no digas eso...es una bebé -mi tía la miro completamente molesta -no es una asesina-le dijo firme._

_-jun. ¡Yo solo repito lo que mi papi dijo -lo dijo mirando asía mi con burla _

_-yuki n...-_

_-tía Zafiro déjela, solo es una niña con una gran boca que solo esta celosa -dije mirando hacia su rostro no me importaba si era una niña, para mí era la hija del diablo .Yuki me miro con una cara de molestia._

_-como si me importara-dijo de manera déspota y celosa._

_-tía le pondré un nombre-dije sin mirarla seguía mirando aquella mocosa _

_-pero pensé que tú la odiabas -dijo mi tía sorprendida _

_-no la odio-dije mirándola a los ojos de forma dura ,como podía pensar que yo odiaba a mi hermanita si ella no tena la culpa de que mi madre haya muerto ,solo era una bebé inocente .La tome en mis brazos retirándola despacio de los brazos de mi tía ,con cuidado que no se despertara ,ya que se había vuelto a dormir ,la mire fijamente y sentí una mescla de alegría , tristeza ,ternura ,y preocupación .Alegría porque a pesar que mi hermosa madre se había ido de mi lado no me había dejado solo ,tenía una hermanita y la protegería de todo y de cualquiera que intentara lastimarla ,ternura porque estaba seguro que ella iba hacer igual de linda que era mi madre ,y preocupación porque no sabía si podría permanecer a su lado para siempre ,si ese maldito me dejaría estar con ella ,no podía llevármela lejos solo era un muchacho de 15 años ,además él era su padre un hombre lleno de riquezas que me pisaría como a una mosca ,pero no importaba estaría con ella a como dé lugar sin importarme que tendría que venderle mi alma al maldito de Danzo ,si me lo pedía ,haría de todo con tal de que no me aleje de su lado. _

_-su nombre será...sakura-dije mirrado a mi tía que me sirio con ternura y la mocosa solo me miro con odio._

_-es un nombre hermoso mi niño -ante su comentario sonreí-ese nombre la va bien -me dijo _

_-hola sakura-chan -dije mirándola, ella se despertó me miro con sus lindos ojos -soy tu aniki Naruto datebayo-y ella solo sonrió y gorgoteo feliz. _

_Eso fue el comienzo de nuestra historia, quien diría que más adelante nos esperaba pena sufrimiento y dolor._

Continuara…..

Es lo primero, tengo un buen proyecto con esta historia los que desean pueden seguirla .De una vez aviso que no es un Narusaku es un Sasusaku solo que el en toda la historia de Naruto en el manga él es mi personaje favorito xD asi que el llevara un gran papel en mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2Mi hermanita un angelito

Mi hermanita un angelito...

Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos, de una hermosa casa .Se podría decir que caminaba tranquilo sin preocupaciones, esa idea sería acertada si en sus brazos no llevara a una niña que patalea para que la bajaran.

-¡BAJAME!-gritaba la pequeña niña que no tendría mas de 6 años -¡NO HICE NADA FUE CASUALIDAD SOY INOCENTE!-decía la pequeña mientras gritaba con más fuerza causando la desesperación del hombre que la llevaba en brazos.

-¡DICES CASUALIDAD!-dijo en voz alta, alertando a la niña que dejo de patalear, y se puso alerta.

-¡DEJASTE ESCAPAR A 10 DE LOS MEJORES CABALLOS DEL ESTUPIDO DE TU PADRE!-dijo bajando a la niña y plantándola frente a, el para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

-eso no es verdad yo no fui!-dijo la niña firme-yo no lo hice!

El hombre frente a ella, entrecerró los ojos ante lo sínica que era esa niña -¿así entonces quien fue?-

-fue Lucianito-dijo muy segura.

-Lucianito es tu ardilla, y si se te olvida está muerta -dijo entrecerrando más los ojos, mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

La niña levanto la mirada, para mirarlo a los ojos esos ojos de la misma forma que los suyos, pero de un color esmeralda radiante, que lo miraban con astucia. Derrrepente vio que los ojos de su pequeña hermana comenzaron a deformarse, dejando ver unas lágrimas.

-Lucianito, murió-dijo tristemente la pequeña-me ardillita murió -el hombre frente a ella arqueo una ceja -¡LUCIANITO!-grito de manera dramática y se soltó del agarre de su hermano y salió disparada a la salida gritando que el cielo le devuelva a su amado Lucianito.

-¡NO MIENTAS QUE TU FUISTE LA QUE MATO A LUCIANITO, REGRESA AQUI NO TE ESCAPARAS DEL CASTIGO!-

Pero la mocosa astuta ya avía salido de su vista ,suspiro siempre hacia lo mismo ,a veces se preguntaba quién sería el pobre infeliz que se enamoraría de ella ,porque estaba seguro que si no lo mataba el, lo mataba la mocosa con sus travesuras.

-siempre te hace lo mismo no?-dijo una voz dulce detrás de él.

-hay tía, tú la conoces, es una revoltosa de primera-dijo con fastidio -hoy se le ocurrió ir al establo, a _supuestamente_ ver a los caballos, y termino soltándolos a todos...haciendo que los empleados corran a atraparlos ,y los malditos caballos esos, se metieron por los cultivos de café -suspiro-cuando llegue el estúpido de su padre me va a joder y a ella la van a odiar más de lo que se puede.

-jajajajajajaajajajaja confió que no lo permitas, además de que te quejas es revoltosa como tú.

-eso no es verdad yo no soy así date bayo-dijo indignado-bueno tal vez un poco-dijo ante la mirada acusadora de su amadísima tía -está bien, era un revoltoso -dijo resignado.

-Mi pequeño Naruto no puedes huir de tu realidad jajajajaja-dijo riendo, pero de repente paro de reír y la frente le sombreo de azul- y algo me dice que lo será más-dijo con miedo.

El rubio palideció -tía no digas esas cosas, si ahora ya es capaz de hacer correr sirvientes y destruir cultivos de café...imagínese cuando tenga 15.

-bueno a esa edad Danzón le busca un marido y se deshace de ella -dijo.

-Sobre mi cadáver ¡ -dijo con ira-nadie me la va a quitar-dijo con más ira-_ no perderé nada otra vez, ya las perdí a ellas-_sus ojos reflejaron nostalgia por un momento.

-Naruto-su tía cacto su atención -tarde o temprano sakura se casara, tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro lo ara -su semblante cambio a uno triste-algo me dice que Danzo elegirá a la persona que será su marido.

Naruto no dijo nada ,tal vez su tía tenia razón ,Danzón elegiría a la persona con la que se casaría su revoltosa hermanita ,pero él sabía que eso no lo permitiría ,llevaba 5 años manchándose las manos para que no lo alejaran de su pequeña revoltosa, había hecho cosas bajas y crueles , sabía que el infierno lo esperaba al morir .Si tan solo ¨_ELLA_¨ no lo hubiera rechazado, estarían juntos los tres ,aun no entendía lo que había sucedido porque justo ella lo había traicionado, si se supone que se amaban. Pero ella se había alejado de el sin una explicación, debería odiarla pero no podía, cada día la amaba más.

-naruto-la voz de su tía lo saco de sus pensamientos-siempre me he preguntado cómo es que de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a respetar a Danzón?-

Hablo con voz curiosa -y cuando él no está hablas de el sin el más mínimo respeto.

El rubio puso cara de asco, como si hubiera recordado algo-jum créeme tía hay cosas que es necesario que no sepas- dijo comenzando a andar asía las puertas que lo dirigirían a la salida, por donde momentos atrás había salido disparada su hermanita.

Zafiro lo vio irse, sabía que su pequeño ocultaba algo, en realidad llevaba sabiéndolo desde hace casi 6 años .Debía ser algo muy grave-suspiro-se frustro al pensar eso ,sakura y naruto eran la luz de su vida ,los que le daban la fuerza para no dejarse caer por la tristeza que llevaba su vida ,el no saber que le pasaba a su muchacho la entristecía, llevaba criándolo por seis años ,tratando de llenar un poco el vacío que había dejado su madre al morir y desde que ´ella` lo había traicionado, su muchacho ya no era el mismo. Cada día sonreí menos ,le reconfortaba que Sakura fuera la única capaz de hacerlo reír otra vez .Pero sabía que ya no era un muchacho ,era un hombre .Un hombre de 21 años casi 22 ,tenía secretos y por alguna razón ,temía de esos secretos. Suspiro resignada mejor buscaba a sakura para darle un baño, o su padre la encontraría con toda la evidencia encima, solo esperaba que Yuki no lo sepa de lo contrario no podría hacer nada para que esa muchacha cierre la boca.

Una niña de cabellos rosas largos y ondulados hasta media cintura piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de color esmeralda y labios rosados por los cuales se podía ver una sonrisa traviesa estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, su bonito vestido estaba manchado de tierra y su cara estaba cubierta de lodo, en sus manos llevaba una manzana roja la cual miraba como el mayor tesoro del mundo.

-aniki es un baka !,jamás me encontrara aquí -dijo en voz alta -estaré aquí unos cuantos días , hasta que se les pase el coraje a todos, de todas maneras comida tengo de sobra-dijo mirrado los frutos del árbol donde estaba sentada -¡tengo muchas manzanas !-pero su felicidad cambio de repente -¿pero cómo iré al baño?-se preguntó a sí misma ,pero le restó importancia luego pensaba eso ,tenía hambre llevaba más de medio día siendo atrapada y huyendo de su aniki.

-te encontré-dijo una voz muy suave al lado de su oído, eso ocasiono que saltara como un cuete cayendo de cara al suelo, al haber saltado de esa forma del árbol.

-¡aniki no me asustes así!-dijo la pelirosa levantando el rostro del suelo, dejando ver en su frente una gran marca roja víctima de la caída.

-te lo mereces -dijo con burla-ahora vamos, tienes que darte un baño -dijo al momento que saltaba del árbol de forma principesca y cayendo delante de la niña. Al instante sakura se paró de golpe, lista para emprender la huida pero no conto conque naruto la agarrara del filo del cuello del vestido y la levantara del suelo, y la pone era frente a él como un gato agarrado del pellejo.

-haber..., dije que es hora de tomar un baño-dijo con tranquilidad.

-mentiroso, me pegaras en mis pompitas como cuando me porto mal-dijo rencorosa.

-te pego porque te portas mal-dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-te quiero aniki hermoso ¡-dijo lanzándose a su cuello, para darle un abrazo de oso.

-eso no te va salvar.

La pelirosa agacho la cabeza resignada-pero primero me das algo de comer y me baño y luego me castigas-dijo intentándose bajar de los brazos de su hermano.

-pero yo te llevo-el rubio se la hecho al hombro como saco de papas -te conozco, te escaparas.

-rayos -dijo entre dientes.

Una muchacha, de pelo negro largo, amarrado en una coleta alta, piel blanca ojos dorados, cintura pequeña, y poco busto. Era una muchacha de unos 12 a 13 años, miraba la escena de los hermanos desde el balcón de esa inmensa casa con una sonrisa maligna -a papa le va encantar saber esto -dijo para sí misma.

-Yuki .

Una voz detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos .Volteo y vio a su molesta tía Zafiro parada frente a ella con cara de curiosidad.

-que haces hay niña?

-contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza tía-dijo con una sonrisa.

-tienes clase de piano, tú maestro te espera abajo-dijo descolocada, ya que ella sabía que su querida sobrina odiaba todo, menos las joyas, regalos y a su papi.

-voy enseguida -dijo, la pelinegra mayor iba a retirarse, pero ella la detuvo-sakura tomara clases conmigo?

-sí, Naruto está alistándola para que baje-l chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -bueno voy a ver cómo va, apresúrate.

-si tía -dijo todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro .Cuando su tía desapareció por la puerta de su alcoba, la sonrisa se le borro, y fue sustituida por una cara de enojo.

-ag! -dijo con asco -esa mocosa, de solo tenerla alado me da repudio...pero puedo aprovechar eso-Dicho esto se apresuró a listarse.

En un cuarto muy bonito de color rosa, donde se podía ver una cama de sabanas, almohadas y colchas del mismo color de las paredes, un ropero con vestidos para niña de todos los colores, una repisa de madera con muchas muñecas .Un cuarto de una pequeña princesa .Estaba sentado en una silla cerca a la ventana de ese cuarto un rubio de ojos zafiros, cabello rubio revuelto y en picos, de piel bronceada y con tres marcas en las mejillas.

-hay!-Gritaba una pequeña niña de cabello rosa-ya no más, me duele, voy a morir de dolor!-gritaba de forma dramática y derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-todavía no te doy, y ya estas gritando! -decía con el ceño fruncido, que tenía a la pelirosa en sus rodillas boca abajo, ya bañadita y per fumadita con un vestido rosa estilo princesa. Vestido el cual estaba subido hasta la cintura y los bombachos bajados. Levanto la mano para darle una fuerte palmada en las nalgas, logrando que la niña gritara de verdad.

-oye eso me dolió! -dijo levantando la mirada para ver la cara de su hermano, dejando ver su cara con lágrimas.

-lo hago para que te duela -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-malo-dijo volteando la cara, para seguir llorando.

-Sakura ,Naruto!

Los mencionados, levantaron la mirada y vieron llegar a su tía Zafiro. La pelinegra al ver la escena puso cara de lastima, su sobrina tenia las nalgas muy rojas.

-¡Tía ayúdame me duelen las nalguitas!

-le toca su clase de piano Naruto-dijo mirando al rubio con suplica, para que soltara a la niña.

-después ira, todavía no acabo con ella -bajo la mirada, sabía que era débil contra esa mirada de súplica de su tía.

-Naruto -

Una voz grave se escuchó en el lugar. Ha escena entro un hombre de cabellos negros en forma de picos, tenía una cicatriz en el mentón en forma de ¨x¨ tenía unos ojos dorados y iba vestido con un terno y unos pantalones color azul noche.

-otra vez volvió hacer de las suyas- esto lo dijo mirando a la niña con repugnancia y ella se la devolvió igual.

-No se volverá a repetir padre, ya le di una buena reprimenda.

-hump! eso espero, una niña con su carácter nunca será aceptada en la sociedad-esto lo menciono mirando a la revoltosa valiéndole la mirada que ella le dirigía-tiene clase de piano, aunque sea un vulgar debo encargarme de que sea una señorita, ya que parece que la tía no está haciendo un buen trabajo-

Esto lo dijo mirando los ojos de Zafiro la cual bajo la mirada cohibida.

Me voy-dicho esto se marchó.

Señorita su trasero-dijo la pelirosa con odio.

Sakura! no digas eso niña es tu padre -la reprendió su tía.

El mío no es, para mí el único padre que tengo es Naruto -aniki-levanto la mirada y las dirigió a las azules de su amado hermano-¿verdad ni-san?

Si tú lo deseas así, así será-dijo con una sonrisa-_si no hubiera sido por ella ahora de verdad tendrías un verdadero padre y una verdadera madre._

La mujer delante de ellos sonrió enternecida, sus niños se querían demasiado pero a la vez le entristecía que su sobrina no quisiera a su hermano Danzo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada su hermano se lo había ganado, aun no entendía ese odio a la pequeña desde que nació la odio. Estaba segura que de no ser porque Naruto tenía algo que ver su pequeña sobrina hubiera sido obsequiada al nacer.

Bien debemos ir a esas clases!-dijo levantando a Sakura por los aires -vamos princesa.

Ni-san vamos quiero que me veas mientras practico el piano.- menciono la niña alargando la mano a su hermano para que las acompañara.

En otro momento será ahora tengo que hacer algo importante-dijo besando la mano de su hermanita y caminando a la salida de la habitación.

SI!-exclamo Sakura feliz despidiéndose con la mano.

Danzón estaba sentando en su despacho observando algunos papeles. Levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver entrar a su querido _hijo_, lo tenía en la palma de su mano avía comprobado con sus propios ojos que ese muchacho era igual a él, sus manos estaban manchadas de la misma sangre que él, si todo seguía como hasta ahora se convertiría en un buen _hombre de negocios _igual a el -_en momentos como estos agradezco haberme desasido de esa estúpida mocosa y su influencia asía mi muchacho- _pensó maravillado.

Mi querido hijo ocurre algo malo?-pregunto con curiosidad al ver el rostro furioso del joven rubio.

ya no quiero seguir con esto...he logrado ahorrar lo suficiente en estos 6 años y e decidido irme ,y me llevo a Sakura ya que tú no tienes ni la más mínima intención de quererla ,si tía Zafiro quiere venirse conmigo es asunto de ella y no se lo puedes prohibir, así que hasta este momento llego todo Danzón-

Todo esto lo dijo sin titubear aunque en el fondo se sentía preocupado por lo que él le diría.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJA-una risa gigante se escuchó en aquella habitación provenir de Danzón, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

Tú crees que puedes hacer eso? -soltó dejando de reír y poniéndose serio-primeramente, la mocosa es mi hija aunque la deteste tanto como a ti, y está bajo mi tutela hasta el día en que se case ,segundo no te la llevaras porque puedo meterte a una celda por ello-paro y esbozo una sonrisa siniestra -y última ...pasaría que ella se enteraría de lo que su hermano hace para que tenga un futuro mejor y tranquilo...Naruto no queras que _sakura-chan_ y mi hermana sepan que su hermano y sobrino es un cazador asesino de indios o no?.

Maldito-dijo con toda la ira posible.

Además tengo planes para ti-soltó sin preocupacion-apartir de la semana entrante tendrás clases con profesores privados me encargare, de convertirte en un joven de alcurnia y digno postulante a gobernador de una ciudad.

Ni muerto!-grito enfurecido y apretando los puños.

Lo aras por el bien de tu hermana, de la mía y la tuya misma, además vele el lado positivo te convertiré en todo un señor de alcurnia querido hijo-el hijo lo menciono con burla.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió asía la salida no sin antes parar en la puerta y voltear a ver a ese hombre.

Puede que puedas manipularme ahora, pero llegara el momento en el cual nuestros papeles se igualen, y tu dependerás tanto como yo lo hago de ti-ante estas palabras sonrió al ver como el ceño de Danzón se fruncía -después de todo el infierno nos espera al morir-dicho esto se fue dejando a un muy molesto Danzón.

Estaba harto de todo esto, no lo toleraba .Era cierto lo que el decía mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente. Todavía puedo recordar los gritos, el llanto el dolor y el odio en los ojos de todos las personas que asesine sin piedad. Lo único que desee en mi vida luego de la muerte de mi madre era lograr largarme de este mundo lleno de aristócratas y petulantes, volver a la vida de gitano, ser libre como las aves y cantar con mi gente que en realidad tanto nos amaba a mí y a madre .Mostrarle esa hermosa vida a mi pequeña hermana, deseaba con el corazón que ella fuera libre. Me causaba gracia, a pesar de llevar la sangre mesclada con los Shimura (el apellido de su padre y que por desgracia yo al ser su hijastro me era forzado a llevar) era una completa revoltosa, me recordaba a mí de pequeño, era más parecida a mí que era su medio hermano que lo seria a su padre. No podía negarlo, la adoraba era capaz de hacer todo por ella,_ -tanto que había sido capaz de hacer por ella todas esas atrocidades-_.Si no hubiera sido por _ella _hubiera sido capaz de darle una familia real a mi hermanita lejos de este mundo, ella me abandono, me traiciono ,le hable de mi vida y por un momento pensé que me entendía y me amaba ,como la odiaba -_la odias?-_me pregunto mi estúpida conciencia ,pero era cierto no la odiaba ,la quería ,la amaba ella y mi pequeña hermana eran lo más maravilloso que me había ocurrido en mi triste vida.

Veo hacia adelante y veo a mi tía salir de la mansión ,tiene una cara desesperada y preocupada tanto que me asusto, paro el caballo el cual estaba montando y bajo rápidamente así encuentro.

Naruto!-llega asía mí y me toma de la camisa con fuerza, pudo ver desesperación en su rostro.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está sakura?!-algo me dice que mi hermanita está en peligro.

Se escapó de la casa ,Danzón la golpeo por algo que le hizo a Yuki ,se molestó y se fue a su habitación ...cuando fui a ver como estaba ... no la encontré se escapó. Los campos de cultivo no son para una niña, mas haya está el rio algo malo puede ocurrirle alguien la pude atacar...ve a buscarla!- la desesperación en la voz de mi tía era notable.

Tome mi caballo sin decirle nada a mi tía preparado para salir en. busca de sakura.

No te tomes esa molestia, seguro ya se la comió un lobo- esa voz hizo que me llenara de furia.

Cierra la boca!-grite a la mocosa delante de mí.

Pero _hermano_ yo solo estoy comentándolo-dijo con una voz de lo más inocente la muchacha.

Yuki no estés diciendo tonterías! hijo apresúrate ve por la pequeña!-no iba a perder el tiempo en las provocaciones de la mocosa, cabalgue mi caballo

Y partí en dirección a los cultivos, solo esperaba que no sea tarde y ella no este perdida dentro del bosque-_maldición-_

Ojala que este bien-Zafiro miro hacia el cielo donde se divisaban unas nubes negras, señal de que se aproximaba una tormenta-se avecina una tormenta, si no la encuentra ella puede correr un grave peligro-dijo preocupada.

No te preocupes la encontrara-dijo la pelinegra menor, con un voz de lo más falsa, sonriéndole a su tía (_la cual no noto el tono de su sobrina)_ que le devolvió la sonrisa-_ojala y este muerte_-pensó la muchacha pelinegra con malicia.

Estaba harta, no aguantaba más esta situación, los odiaba! , se supone que un padre quiere a su hija y viceversa, pero para mí era todo lo contrario: Danzón me odiaba y yo lo odiaba a él, también detestaba a Yuki con su carita de yo no rompo ni un plato. Por eso no me arrepiento de hacerles la vida una mierda a esos dos .Aunque esta vez Yuki me había jodido de lo lindo, pero lo peor era que detestaba que él me golpeara, aceptaba que mi ni-san lo hiciera era por que comportaba mal, pero él no lo tenía. Mi labio estaba partido, seguro si mi ni-san y tía me ven se preocuparan mucho por eso me escape un rato, pero me eh perdido! y no sé por dónde regresar-_que más me puede pasar-_pensó resignada la peli-rosa .Derrenpente comenzó a llover descomunalmente mojándola por completo -_gracias dios-_ dio sarcásticamente la niña mirando el cielo.

A lo lejos se podía divisar una sombra caminar hacia ella, por la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver bien lo que era pero su instinto le decía que saliera huyendo. Quedo petrificada al ver un oso enorme caminar hacia ella, por la oscuridad sus ojos se reflejaban rojos su hocico dejaba ver sus enormes colmillos lita devorarla.

Señor oso...no me coma soy muy fea...además estoy chiquita y enclenque...si me come le va dar indigestión! -grito la niña al animal como si este pudiera entenderle.

Retrocedía un paso, y el oso avanzaba uno.

Paso asía atrás

Paso asía adelante

Paso asía atrás

Paso asía adelante

Hasta que la niña di una vuelta de noventa grados y salió dispara tratando de huir del oso, la lluvia no permitía que corriera bien resbalaba a cada momento -_ya me imagino mi muerte ,comida por un oso, y convertida en excremento de oso .Si salgo viva de esto juro que no vuelvo a estropearle la comida a Doña Kikio -_ sus reflejos hicieron que por los pelos no callera al barranco ,ahora si estaba frita, estaba al borde de un acantilado donde ni siquiera podía divisar el suelo por la espesa niebla ,con un oso más grande que su casa de árbol apunto de devorarla. Frustrada y derramando lágrimas de frustración grito el nombre de la única persona que la aria sentir segura.

NARUTO-NISAN!

Maldita lluvia no permitía seguir mi camino, así que baje de mi caballo y decidí seguir a pie, total ese bosque lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, pero la niebla no ayudaba mucho. Tenía mi espada y mi revolver en este bosque había animales peligrosos. De repente delante de mi apareció un pequeño _zorro _de pelo marrón casi naranja miro con sus enormes ojos dorados como si quisiera decirme algo ,a lo cual yo lo mire muy fijamente , de repente comenzó a correr ,no sé por qué lo hice y comencé a seguirlo hasta darme cuenta que me guio hacia un acantilado .

NARUTO-NISAN!

Ese grito hizo que volteara a mi derecha y viera a mi hermanita a unos metros de mí al borde de un acantilado con un enorme oso preparado para tirársele encima. No lo pensé y saque mi revolver y dispare a la frente de aquel enorme animal haciendo que callera inerte en el suelo.

La niña levanto la mirada al ver a ese enorme oso caer frente a ella, y se le estrujo el corazón al sentir el abrazo de su hermano.

No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, no lo vuelvas a hacer, casi me matas de un susto -dijo el rubio con alivio abrazándola mas fuerte con miedo de soltarla y le vuelva a pasar algo. La levanto del suelo y la cargo aun abrazándola para ir de regreso a la mansión.

Ni-san perdón...te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer...tenía miedo- dijo la peli-rosa y rompió en llanto.

No pasa nada ya estás bien-dijo en modo de tranquilizarla.

La lluvia se había detenido llevándose consigo la oscuridad de la noche dando paso a un enorme sol de amanecer .Naruto y Sakura iban de regreso .El rubio iba montado en su caballo con la pequeña pelirosa delante de él acariciando al caballo blanco que ambos montaban.

¿Ni-san como me encontraste?-la pequeña niña levanto su mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de su hermano con curiosidad.

El rubio sonrió al recordar al pequeño zorro que lo guio en esa niebla hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Digamos que ahora sé que tienes un ángel guardián- dijo sonriéndole y con misterio en la voz.

¿Así? ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Cómo es?-pregunto la niña entusiasmada.

Confórmate con saber que es un _zorro- _menciono el rubio-_de ahora en adelante esos animales se han ganado mi respeto -_pensó el rubio sonriendo.

Un zorro?-se imaginó a un zorro con alas y aureola -¡Qué bonito quiero conocerlo!-grito de lo más feliz.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA algún día lo aras! - dijo sin dejar de reírse.

SI!-menciono la peli-rosa entusiasmada.

Bueno vamos tía Zafiro ha de estar muy preocupada niña revoltosa - dijo para luego aumentar la marcha de caballo asía la mansión.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, en el próximo sakura crecerá y aparecerá nuestro querido sasuki actualizare pronto adiós y de nuevo gracias por leer mi historia n.n


End file.
